First Time
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Hakyeon adalah yang pertama di hati Taekwoon. Forehad kiss! . VIXX LeoN couple or you called it Neo? RnR? :3


**[VIXX; LeoN; AU!School Life]**

**Warn! Fluffy gagal, kependekan, typos.**

**Sekedar informasi aja, this is my first time typing via laptop. Biasanya lewat hp. Tp hp lg bikin gedek ya… jd pelariannya laptop. Lagipula 24jam nonstop, kenapa ga dimanfaatin? Jadi akan banyak typo.**

**Disclaimer! Scene from MyDOL episode 1, bagian LeoxHyuk, tp Hyuknya kuubah jadi N.**

**Happy Reading qhaqhaaa~~~**

―o00o―

"Aku iri padamu. Kenapa kau bisa sangat ramah pada semua orang, dan terutama, kenapa kau bisa sangat –sangat dekat dengan Taekwoon." Ujar Hakyeon pada Jaehwan dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Saat ini, keduanya sedang berbincang sambil ngemil di kantin. Tenang saja, mereka tidak berusaha membolos, kok. Mereka sudah pulang sekolah. Tapi inilah kebiasaan mereka, ngemil dan berbincang di kantin sebelum pulang.

Jaehwan menyeringai kecil. "Kau suka dengan Taekwoon, yaa?" tebak Jaehwan yang membuat Hakyeon terkejut dan memerah seketika. Meskipun kulit Hakyeon cenderung lebih gelap dibanding orang Korea pada umumnya, Jaehwan masih bisa melihat betapa lucunya Hakyeon dengan pipi chubby kemerahan begitu.

"E-enak aja! Sembarangan kalau ngomong! Aku kan laki-laki. Masa suka sama anak lelaki? Baru tahu juga. Boro-boro kenal."

"Jadi, kau mau kenalan, huh?"

"Jaehwan!"

Jaehwan tertawa saat Hakyeon memukul lengannya, tidak terlalu kencang juga. Hakyeon memang murid baru dikelas Jaehwan dan dapat tempat duduk disebelah Taekwoon. Teman pertama Hakyeon juga Jaehwan. Dan selama satu minggu Hakyeon berteman dengan Jaehwan, pertanyaannya dan gerutuannya tak jauh dari satu nama.

Jung Taekwoon. Si datar dari kelas X-A.

Karena itulah Jaehwan menyimpulkan bahwa Cha Hakyeon sedang menyukai Taekwoon.

"Kau tau Kim Wonshik?"

Hakyeon tampak mengingat. "Mmm… yang selalu pakai topi berbagai model itu?"

"Yaa. Dia teman dekat Taekwoon. Kenalan saja padanya. Siapa tahu kau bisa dijodoh-jodohi. Asal kau tahu, dia _mak-comblang_ dikelas kami."

Hakyeon meletakan kaleng soda susunya. "Untuk apa susah-susah kenalan sama Kim Wonshik untuk deketin Taekwoon? Kau saja dekat dengannya."

"KHA! Kau baru saja jujur, Tuan Pintar Cha."

Jaehwan tertawa keras sementara Hakyeon memasang wajah 'oh-sial'-nya sambil menopang kepalanya.

"Lee Jaehwan, jangan macam-macam kau!"

"Siapa peduli? Taekwoon, kan, hyung tiriku." Jaehwan memeletkan lidahnya dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Sedangkan Hakyeon masih mode frozen_-dot-_jpg nya. Jadi, Taekwoon adalah kakak tiri Jaehwan?

"YAKK JAEHWAN TUNGGU AKUU!"

―o00o―

"Ugh untuk apasih kau repot-repot menarikku ke atap sekolah? Aku harus mengambil beberapa buku paket lagi."

Jaehwan tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Hakyeon―selama bocah tan itu tidak tahu niatnya yang sebenarnya.

"Ravi-ah, aku datang~~"

Hakyeon mendengus kesal. Jaehwan menyebalkan sekali kenapa ya? "Lee, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang wak―"

Ucapan Hakyeon terputus saat melihat sosok Kim Wonshik yang mengajak berbicara Jung Taekwoon yang masih memasang wajah stoicnya. Hakyeon buru-buru membuang wajah terkejutnya, berubah menjadi wajah masam. Hakyeon melotot pada Jaehwan yang memasang senyum kemenangan.

"Jaehwan kau...egh... benar-benar ya. Sudahlah aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu."

"_Et et et_, Tuan Cerdas Cha. Jangan pergi dulu~" kali ini Wonshik membuka suara. Hakyeon melengos dan menatap malas Wonshik dan Jaehwan yang bekerja sama dalam hal menyebalkan ini. "Apa?"

"Taekwoon hyung, Hakyeon ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh." Ujar Jaehwan yang membuat Hakyeon membulatkan matanya. Baru saja ia mengambil nafas―berusaha mengelak perkataan Jaehwan barusan. Tapi suaranya tertahan saat Taekwoon menggumamkan 'hmm'. Apa itu…berarti Taekwoon memperbolehkannya mengenalnya lebih jauh?

Kalaupun boleh, tapi Hakyeon tidak menginginkan itu dari lubuk hatinya. Sungguh.

"Hakyeon, katakan sesuatu, kek." Ujar Jaehwan sambil menyenggol sikut Hakyeon. Hakyeon tidak berkata apapun. Wonshik menghela nafasnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melesat didalam otaknya.

"Taekwoon, kau sering melakukan skinship dengan siapa?" Tanya Wonshik. Hakyeon menelan ludahnya sulit. Perasaannya tidak enak.

"Dengan kau dan Jaehwannie." Jawab Taekwoon datar. Wonshik tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau mau kan, mencoba skinship lain bersama Hakyeon?"

Mata Hakyeon membulat seketika. Berbeda sekali dengan Taekwoon yang hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hakyeon menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Jaehwan, Wonshik, maaf tapi aku harus segera pergi."

Wonshik menggeleng dan tersenyum, menampak gigi-giginya yang mengundang keinginan Hakyeon untuk memukulnya. Huh.

"Karena kalian belum saling kenal secara resmi, lebih baik kalian kenalan dulu."

Jaehwan menarik Hakyeon agar lebih dekat dengan Taekwoon, membuat Hakyeon gugup seketika.

"Jung Taekwoon." Ujar Taekwoon lebih dulu. Hakyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati tangan kekar Taekwoon terulur didepannya. Hakyeon dengan ragu menerima jabatan itu dan menggerakannya pelan. "Hakyeon."

Wonshik dan Jaehwan membuka mulutnya. Bukankah ini sebuah keajaiban karena Taekwoon membuka suara duluan dan―oh my god, Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu? Ajaib.

Tentu saja Hakyeon tidak tahu tentang keganjalan ini. Dia, kan, murid baru.

Wonshik menerjapkan matanya pelan. "Nah, sekarang coba kalian eye contact."

Hakyeon menunduk dan menutup matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat grogi sekarang.

"Hana, dul, set."

Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya, matanya dengan tepat menatap mata Taekwoon yang memiliki tatapan tajam dan dingin―namun berangsur melembut. Hakyeon berinisiatif memutuskan eye contact lebih dulu sebelum wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Nah, ini yang terakhir."

Wonshik menarik Jaehwan dan melakukan skinship yang belum pernah Hakyeon lihat sebelumnya. Kedua telapak tangan yang saling bertemu, dan―what the heck? Menempelkan kening dan menatap dalam mata keduanya.

Hakyeon tidak bisa seperti ini. Ia takut Taekwoon menangkap wajahnya yang memerah dan buruknya, ia takut memberikan kesan buruk pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taekwoon. Terkutuklah kalian wahai Lee Jaehwan dan Kim Wonshik.

"Jja, forehead kiss! Lakukan itu. Lima detik saja." Kata Jaehwan.

"Kau sudah gila ya?" kesal Hakyeon pada Jaehwan yang terkekeh tertahan. Bibir Hakyeon terangkat keatas kanan, mencibir kesal pada temannya yang soo asdfghjkl menyebalkan.

"Hana, dul, set!"

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sama-sama mengangkat kedua tangan mereka dan bahkan entah siapa yang memulai yang jelas jari-jari mereka saling terpaut―bukan seperti apa yang Jaehwan dan Wonshik lakukan tadi. Lalu Taekwoon mencondongkan kepalanya, menempelkannya pada kepala Hakyeon. Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bukannya saling menatap, malam saling memejamkan mata dan bahkan Taekwoon sampai menjilat bibir bawahnya.

Terlepas lebih dulu oleh Taekwoon. Si wajah stoic menghela nafas dan pergi dari atap sekolah. Membuat Hakyeon jadi bimbang, antara senang karena ia tidak perlu merasakan detakan jantungnya yang luar biasa cepat hingga menyebabkan ngilu dibagian dada hingga perutnya, atau sedih karena―mungkin saja-Taekwoon terlanjut tidak suka pada sikapnya karena terkesan terlalu genit.

Hakyeon melengos melihat Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang malah tertawa-tawa sambil menatap ponsel putih Jaehwan.

"Kalian menyebalkan ih."

Tanpa berbicara banyak, Hakyeon segera turun dan menuju perpustakaan. Ada buku IPS yang belum ia ambil kemarin. Selama perjalanannya dikoridor, Hakyeon tidak berhenti mengutuk Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang―ugh, menyebalkan sekali.

Sekarang dirinya sudah sampai di perpustakaan. Ia mencari rak buku yang memuat mata pelajaran IPS. Ia kesal sendiri pada sifatnya yang gampang lupa. Ia jadi susah mencari rak buku IPS. Untungnya ia hapal betul cover buku tebal itu.

Ketemu.

Ada rak teratas. Hakyeon sekarang mengumpat pada siapapun yang meletakan buku ditempat yang terlalu tinggi. Apa mereka tidak berpikir pada murid yang pendek-ehem-seperti dirinya-ehem-?

"Ini."

Hakyeon terperanjat kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ada. Saat ia menoleh, ia mendapati Taekwoon berdiri dibelakang bagian kanannya dengan tangan yang sudah memegang buku yang dicarinya, dan tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya.

"T-TTerima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Maaf untuk yang tadi di atap sekolah."

Hakyeon memerah lagi saat tiba-tiba kejadian beberapa menit lalu berputar lagi didalam otaknya secara kurang ajar.

"Aku tidak sanggup menahan getaran yang diberikan jantungku. Rasanya tidak nyaman."

Eh?

Hakyeon menerjapkan matanya menatap Taekwoon yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya. Tangan Taekwoon menggenggam tangan Hakyeon yang kosong dan meletakkan di dadanya, dimana ada jantung bersarang didalamnya. Jantung Hakyeon memompa tidak beraturan lagi saat tangannya merasakan samar detak jantung Taekwoon yang tidak stabil.

Apa itu artinya….

"Aku menyukaimu, Hakyeon. Karena itulah jantungny berdetak tidak karuan. Semua salahmu." Ujar Taekwoon yang sukses membuat Hakyeon memerah. Tangan Hakyeon yang sudah ada digenggamannya ia bawa mendekati bibirnya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Hakyeon dengan lembut.

"Maaf. Saranghae."

Hakyeon merangkul tangan kanan Taekwoon dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengecup kilat pipi Taekwoon.

"Nado saranghae, tuan datar Jung."

Taekwoon terkekeh kecil dan menatap Hakyeon yang berlari mendahuluinya.

"Kau lucu sekali, Cha."

―o00o―

**jung taekwoon, 13.01**

_kalian semua mencoba membunuhku ya?_

**jaehwannie, 13.01**

_hehe hyung. kalian cocok~_

**jung taekwoon, 13.02**

_terimakasih, kemana hakyeon pergi?_

**jaehwannie, 13.03**

_dia ke perpustakaan. bantulah ia mengambil buku yang ada dirak paling atas. dia anak yang pendek, hyung._

**jung taekwoon, 13, 03**

_jangan meledek orang sembarangan, jaehwan. ya sudah hyung matikan ponsel lagi ne?_

**jaehwannie, 13.01**

_ne hyung~_

―END―

Yeyy akhirnya kesampean juga nulis ff vixx huehehe ;v leoN lagi yaampun they're so qt kaaaaaannnn :33

Review? :3

soo-iceu aka suyanq εϊз


End file.
